


Polishing Swords

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: For the first and definitely not the last time, Dimitri thinks about GlennAu where Glenn lives. Day 2 for Wank Week- Fantasizing
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Polishing Swords

He shouldn't be doing this. That's what Dimitri tells himself anyway. Sure sexual activity is important. It can help you feel better. He's read that in a book. Not about Glenn. Not in his room of all places.  
Dimitri is a king and he can't and shouldn't be sneaking into his friend's room to masturbate. 

It was a miracle that Glenn had survived in the first place. He came back wounded, on the brink of death. Covered in blood and scars. 

And when he recovered, another miracle that he could still move at all, Glenn still wanted to be at Dimitri's side. 

They were able to grow closer again. Then more distant in the time that war was declared on Fargues. Then closer again. So really, Dimitri should focus on how he was able to live up to Glenn's expectations. How he was able to set things right in some ways. How some things would never get better. There were some wounds that would never heal. 

Dimitri should be ashamed at how much he thinks about Glenn. Not just thoughts about how happy he is to have him back. Impure things that he couldn't possibly ever say to Glenn. 

He's done this before. Never in Glenn's room anyway. Which was filled with swords and shields. The smell of sword polish and a surprisingly neat clothing organizational system. The room smelled like Glenn. It felt like him. Sharp objects, structured, little trinkets here and there, serious, straight to the point but with a playful edge. 

Glenn was out for at least three hours. Doing important work for the kingdom. He took that seriously as well. 

And here Dimitri was, with his back pressed up against the wall. Against Glenn's wall. Wishing desperately that it was Glenn keeping him there for real. Kissing him and doing other wholly inappropriate things with him. 

He would undress for Glenn certainly. Perhaps his clothes would be added to the neat little piles of tempura and fur-trimmed tunics that lined the room. Glenn seemed like he would be gentle. Dimitri wouldn't be able to stop himself. He would hope Glenn wouldn't be angry if he accidentally ripped one of his coats.

Dimitri strokes his cock and thinks about it. Closes his eye in concentration. 

Glenn would kiss him gently. Dimitri would moan and say that he could be rougher. He could handle it. 

Glenn's hands drift down towards Dimitri's stomach. He pushes him back against the wall.  
" Of course you could handle it, my lion. Next time we can be as rough as you wish. I want to feel you."

Glenn's voice is silky. He's never said those things before. Not to Dimitri anyway. He likes to think that if he did, that's how he would sound.

Glenn slots himself between Dimitri's legs. He's warm. Lighter now than he seemed when Dimitri was a child. Still well-muscled despite not training as vigorously as he did before.  
He kisses Dimitri on the lips, then plunges his tongue inside. Grinds slowly at Dimitri's stomach. Reaches up and seizes one of Dimitri's nipples.

Dimitri's moan is muffled by Glenn's kissing. He starts to say things. Incoherent ones about how good Glenn feels. Glenn's teasing him now. Trailing light kisses down Dimitri's neck. Purring indecent words into his ear. Brushing at Dimitri's inner thigh with his scarred hands. 

Dimitri's hands move to Glenn's sides. I want, he says over and over again. There are so many things that he wants. 

" Shhh. I know. You will have it," Glenn says.  
" My King. My beloved. My Lion. Dimitri~"

Glenn wiggles. " Let me do this for you." Reluctantly, Dimitri lets him go. 

Glenn drops to his knees. Licks his lips with that devious glint in his eye. 

He grabs Dimitri's cock in his hand. Kisses the tip with his mouth. Flicks at it his tongue while lightly squeezing Dimitri's balls.

Dimitri bucks into him. 

Glenn laughs. The unguarded little snort that he does when they're not around someone that they don't trust.

" You certainly are eager. Don't worry."

Dimitri wants to tell him that he's not worried. 

Glenn interrupts him. Takes his cock in his mouth in a fluid motion instead. 

The only sounds heard are Dimitri's entirely too loud moans and Glenn's artful sucking. He  
Doesn't think he's going to last much longer than this.

" Don't ever leave my side," Glenn says. 

Dimitri cums, just like that. Glenn swallows it all. Humming happily. Somewhere along the way, Dimitri's hand gets tangled up in his inky curly hair. 

And he opens his eye and starts to pant. Wishing that he could say those words to Glenn. 

His hand is sticky. His cock is soft for now. Thinking about Glenn covered in his cum and bite marks. Leaking from it. Tracing Glenn's scars and licking over his body. He didn't get his hands on his cock at all. Even though it was a fantasy. Nothing more than ridiculous pinning, Dimitri feels guilt. 

Glenn would say, " you must be tired of worrying about everything constantly. Let me take care of you."

These thoughts get Dimitri riled up all over again. He sighs hard.  
Wishes that he could listen to the sound of Glenn's laughter or his teasing without these emotions stirring in him. Listening to the voice Glenn uses when he's scolding the new recruits. The same one he used on Dimitri when he would go and break a sword or a vase or anything. Then he'd start laughing and tell Dimitri that everything will be ok. 

Dimitri had all believed him. Always trusted him. And now, he could never betray that trust. 

It was already bad enough that Glenn wanted to devote himself to Dimitri so. Not bad so much as worrying. Glenn shouldn't have to do that. Dimitri was eternally grateful for his service. He couldn't say so enough times.  
Still, he told Glenn that if he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted with his life.  
Love confessions and declarations of passion only made things worse. Complications that no one had time for. Glenn has had to deal with a lifetime of trouble and then some. 

Dimitri doesn't need to push unnecessary feelings on him as well as that. 

Besides, even after the tragedy, Glenn was elegant, fierce, kind, and beautiful. 

Dimitri might be a king now, but he was hardly a good man. Let alone a good lover. 

That was something that he would have to work on, privately, without Glenn ever knowing. So maybe, taking himself in hand once more wouldn't do too much harm. As long as he left before Glenn got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FE Wank Week!. Dimitri will probably work up the by nerve to tell Glenn how he feels one day hopefully.. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
